The Silver Tongue of the Boy with the Bread
by Ray-sama
Summary: Ever since that day I tossed her the bread, I resolved to protect her. You think this will stop me? I may not know how, but one thing I know for sure. She is not dieing in these stupid games. Over my dead body. Features a darker Peeta in his Point Of View
1. The Beginning

Disclaimer for the rest of the story: I don't own the Hunger Games Trilogy. If I did, I would be rich and very, very happy.

Alrighty then. I hate having to do the disclaimer so that's it. Anyways, I've always wanted to see more of Peeta as a more intelligent person (bad ass and such) and as such, The Silver Tongue of the Boy with the Bread was born. I will be incorporating elements of both the book and the movie as well as my own ideas, so don't be surprised if there are discrepancies.

And yes. This will be in the POV of Peeta. I will switch it with Katniss at odd times though, just to keep you on your toes.

Hope you enjoy. Reading is appreciated, reviews are returned with thanks, etc.

* * *

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

It's still dark when I wake. Still half asleep, I stumble through my room and to the basin of water set out for me last night and dunk my entire head in. The freezing cold water shocks me awake. It's almost time for the reaping, so I don't have to work in the bakery until later. I know I have to hurry.

Quickly, I pull on a t-shirt, a thick sweater and head out the door. Sprinting towards the other side of town, towards the Seam, I see that more and more people seem to populate the streets. I stick to the shadows as I run.

The sight of the fence greets me and I lean close, listening for the tell-tale hum that signals that the electricity is on. When I am sure it is off, I lean down and start digging. It takes me a minute of crawling through the dirt, but I eventually get to the other side and haul myself up. Now fully awake, I look around for the hiding spot I picked specifically so she wouldn't see me.

It's only a tree, but the side facing the other side of the fence had a small opening, invisible really, and I dug into it until it was hollow. It was getting a little tight though. Maybe I should consider finding another tree.

I sit there, waiting patiently, thinking about her dark hair, olive skin and stormy grey eyes. And here she comes. I always perk up when I see her.

Katniss Evergreen. The girl of my dreams if you asked me. The girl of my everything is more the truth.

Grabbing the dagger I keep hidden there for just this purpose, I begin to get up. The ritual I started all those years ago when her father had died. To keep her safe at all costs.

My normally heavy steps quiet to a whisper as I let myself go. A hunter. That's the real me. My normally innocent sky blue eyes turn sharp and dangerous as I focus on my task. Follow and observe but never act unless absolutely necessary.

I stalk around her as she runs and notice what she's after. A deer. It was a big one. I see her pull and arrow and I wince.

"Check the wind Katniss. You're upwind." I whisper, knowing she would never hear me.

A yell startles me and instinctively, I turn and melt back into the comforting dark of the woods. My eyes narrow. It's Gale Hawthorne. As much as I loathe it, he is probably the only person closer to Katniss than Primrose, her sister. I calm myself as thoughts of him and Katniss burn through my mind, finding comfort in the fact that she probably only thought of him as a close friend or brother.

Glancing at them, I decide that it's time to leave. I let my eyes rove over Katniss taking in everything. Thoughts of what lay underneath her clothing plague me and I tear myself away, but not before see her pin a bird with an arrow.

Walking through the forest calms me, but I know that I have to return to being the boy everyone knew. The up class child with perfect manners and innocent eyes. I roll my shoulders, strolling back to my hiding place and the fence. My steps fall heavier and less careful. A cacophony of sounds follow footfalls.

That's when I hear it. The loud whir of one of the capitols flying ships. And judging by the distance of the sound, it was headed straight for Katniss.

Instantly, my body tenses. I am the hunter again and my body no longer runs across the forest floor, but glides across it. I race to where Katniss is, my heart beating so loudly in my ears I doubt that it couldn't be heard back in the Seam. Taking in every detail, I sag in relief as I see the ship continuing on and Katniss and Gale in the field.

Once again I slink away; never seen, never heard.

* * *

The sun is still low when I step back into my house. Silently, I cross over the boards, avoiding the creaking boards that I had by now, fully memorized. I reach my the door of my room when I see him. My father, and I know that the charade is up.

Dad is the only one who knows who I really am. What I can become.

He looks at me with questioning eyes. I love it, that he never judges me, only ever asking what I did.

"So, where were you this morning? Or do I have to guess?" He stares at me knowingly. I keep silent. "How is Katniss anyways. I haven't seen her in a while. That Hawthorne boy was in here earlier though. Gave me squirrel for a loaf."

The corners of my lips quirk slightly. My dad is always doing that when dealing with the Seam. Giving out bread for the smallest game or most useless trinkets in return. "I like them" he says. I don't believe him. My father is the most generous caring man I know and it probably kills him to see people like those who live on the Seam.

I'm back now. The Peeta everyone knows. My father frowns as the mask situates itself back onto my face.

"Well," he says, "better get dressed. The reaping's starting soon. Same excuse as usual?"

I nod. I was baking with him all day. That's the story and that's how it happened. Soon, the house was a bustle with movement as my mother and brothers woke up. Breakfast was started and clothes were thrown all over the place in dreadful anticipation. Since I'm already dressed, I quickly finish my breakfast and head out for a walk.

My mind wandered as my feet took over. "Hello"s and "Thank you very much"s and "I'm sorry"s left my mouth automatically as I think. I think of many things. Truthfully though, all of them somehow brings my mind back to Katniss. The sun reminds me of her olive skin, the sky reminds me of her eyes, the people around me reminds me of how I love her more than anyone else and the earth reminds me of her immovable will.

By the time I am lifted out of my musings, I realize that I have reached the Everdeen house. Looking at the shabby shack that my love calls home pains me. I wish that she could have better. I wish that I could give her everything, but I can't.

I glance around and no one seems to be on the street, so carefully, I lift myself onto a windowsill and peek in. My face turns red and instantly I duck down. Apparently, that window led to her room and she just got out of the bath. Images of her nude body hammer my mind. I only saw her from the back though and the devil on my shoulder whispers to me ' come on, another look won't hurt'. Of course, this is after he kicked the angel's ass and threw him off my shoulder.

My head finds it's way back to the window and I indulge in a little guilty pleasure. My eyes bore into her body so much that I'm surprised that she doesn't turn around and find me.

Following the curve of her skin, I gaze at the smooth, flawless skin of her arms, back and legs that certainly doesn't belong to a hunter, down to her calloused hands. The curve of her back flowed gently into her ass and I can't stop my mouth from watering and my cock from hardening. I know how awkward I must look, staring into window with a noticeable hard on, but I can't seem to muster up the will to care. All I thought about was how much I'd love to get my hands on her.

Her dress now on, I jump down and begin to walk away, trying my best to hide my now prominent erection from the children now beginning to flood the street.

I walk towards the reaping thinking 'this is gonna be a good day.'

* * *

That's it for the first chapter. Sorry it's kind of short, but I need to get a handle onto this. Since I have so much school to do, there might not be many updates but reviews will help the cause. Next one will probably be up soon after my exams. Thanks for reading.

~Ray-Sama


	2. The Reaping

It's 2am and I have an exam at 8:30 so you better appreciate this.

Chapter 2 of The Silver Tongue of The Boy with the Bread is now up.

Quick note. For the reaping, I've always though that the entries increase by one each year. Meaning that at 12 years old you get 1 entry. At 13 you get the initial 1 then 2 more for a total of 3. At 14 you get the existing 3 and add 3 more. And so on. This means that Peeta, who has never had to sign up for Tesserae now has a total of 15 entries now.

* * *

Chapter 2 – The Reaping

This is not a good day.

How is it not a good day you may ask. Well let me tell you.

I walked into the arena with a false look of terror as I usually do. It's not that I don't fear the fact that I might get chosen, it's that since I don't have any say in it, why bother worrying? The only thing that I really fear for is whether or not Katniss gets chosen.

I hurry over to the Peacekeepers to sign myself in. A quick prick of my finger and I'm corralled with the rest of the sixteen-year-olds waiting for the 'festivities' to begin. The mayor speaks his piece; something about honour and how grateful we are to the Capitol.

I don't really know as I'm not paying attention, just focusing on the interactions between Gale and Katniss. I wish to whatever deity is watching me right now that I was the one who could share such a non-verbal conversation with her. But alas, it is not to be.

As usual, Effie Trinket comes on stage with her overbearing attitude and snotty Capitol accent. "And may the odds be _ever _in your favour" indeed.

"Ladies first" she says a bit too enthusiastically. And with that, her hand plunges into the large glass bowl to the left of the makeshift stage.

That is when a good day turned bad.

The first thing I hear is a loud shout of "Primrose Everdeen." My heart stops. That look of terror on my face, well that's real now because I know. I know that Katniss, sweet brave Katniss, would never leave her sister to such a fate as going into the arena.

I hear a scream. "Prim. Prim." and Prim screams back. I cringe at what will happen next.

"I volunteer! I volunteer for tribute."

My mind races a million miles an hour. How can I get her out of this. How can I save her. How could this happen. These thoughts all jumble together, mixing and churning until only one thing remains.

I will protect Katniss at all costs.

With that in mind, I steel myself because I now know that I, too will be going into the arena. That there will be not one, but two tribute to volunteer from District 12 today. And that I will not be the one who comes home.

My father looks on with sad resignation and I know that he realized what I was going to do before I knew it myself. I glance back at him an mouth ' I'm sorry.' He nods and mouths back, 'Good luck.' It is here and now that I know I love my father with every fibre of my being not already dedicated to Katniss Everdeen.

"Now the boys." Effie again. She looks a little shaken up though and a quick glance through the equally shell shocked crowd tells me that I have missed something. Never mind. All that pales in comparison to what I'm going to do now.

"Peeta Mellark" Instantly, I open my mouth to protest and volunteer. My voice catches and it takes me a few seconds to fully digest what had just been said.

Now I know that I was going to go up there anyways, but it was a little annoying that out of all the people out there, all the people in District 12, I got picked. Me. With only 15 names. I think back. Well Prim only had one and she got picked. I realize it's nothing to worry about and let it drop.

With that I stroll up to the stage; affixing a slightly dopey, unbelieving, fear ridden expression to my face. A group of Peacekeepers escort me. It's really unnecessary seeing as I'm going there by my own volition anyways, but I'm glad as it gives me chance to be seen as a scared boy who needs Peacekeepers to keep him from freaking out.

I step up the stage steps and glance out at all of District 2. The Seam people only look on at Katniss with sadness while the Townies stare at me with pity. Hah, me needing pity. It takes everything I have to keep my disbelieving face on and not break down with laughter.

"Well shake hands" Effie again. For some reason her voice which never seemed to bother before, now raked my ears like nails on a chalkboard. Maybe it's the proximity but I thank her anyways for the chance to interact with Katniss.

As I reach over and grab her hand, I remember this morning. How I peeked through her window. Of her smooth skin that now taunts me. I force these thoughts down and smile brightly at her. I don't have to pretend. Never with her.

Her lack of reaction irks me though. Townie girls would often swoon at my smile. They don't matter to me though and I feel sick afterwords. Katniss matters and I feel frustrated that the one person I want my charms to work on, the one person who I don't have to pretend to smile around, doesn't react.

We are quickly ushered out of sight and separated. I briefly think about punching the Peacekeepers in order to stay with Katniss, but I think better of it. It may hurt her chances of of winning the games and that is the last thing I want.

I'm led into a room and told that visitors would have 3 minutes with me before I leave for the Capitol. My mother and brother come to see me first. I don't react to my father lack of presence because I know that what we have is special. He will say goodbye last and we will see each other one last time in private.

My mother begins to speak, but i interrupt her by addressing my brothers instead. She falls silent.

"Now remember to listen to dad. Treat the people of the Seam with kindness just like him." My mother scoffs, but I ignore her. "It's why everyone likes him."

My youngest brother, Rory, nods and lets out a small sob. "I'm sorry I didn't volunteer for you Peeta. It's just... I was so afraid."

I smile gently down at him. "It's alright Ro. I didn't expect anyone to. Just make sure to take care of yourself alright?" I love my Rory like a well... brother. He's so young and innocent I can't say anything bad about him.

"Me too, Peeta. I would've in a heartbeat but... well, if it was last year..." That's my older brother Benjamin. We don't have such a good relationship.

"Shut up Ben. I know you wouldn't have. Just do me one thing."

"Anything."

"When dad is gone, take care of the Everdeen family." He starts to interrupt. "No. Be quiet and listen to me. This is the one thing I have ever asked of you. It is your brotherly duty to do it. Additionally, I am about to die. This is your brothers last request. You are now doubly obligated to do so and if you don't so help me god I will haunt you for all of eternity. Now get out of here. You too Rory, I have to talk to Mom. Alone.

They leave. My mother stands there with a look that I interpret between constipation and anger.

"Take care of Rory. And dad. And Ben too."

"Of course. I am their mother. At least it looks like someone from 12 will win this year. For a Seam brat, that Everdeen girl is a survivor.

With that scathing remark and a look of hatred, she leaves.

* * *

The door opens again. This time it's my father. He slips in and closes the door silently. There are no words between us. There doesn't have to be. It's just good to bask in each others presence for what little time we have left.

"I'll take care of them, son. You don't have to worry about that." Of course he understands. I nod in thanks. "Just make sure you survive until the end. Keep that girl safe." I nod again. No one knows the heartbreak of losing a loved one as well as my father. Not after losing Katniss' mother and marrying my own.

For the final minutes before I leave, we embrace and squeeze this moment for all it's worth.

* * *

A nervous tick appears and I struggle to keep it hidden at least in front of Katniss. We sit there, side by side waiting for Haymitch Abernathy. Our mentor. Honestly, I think I could do better mentoring myself. He is always so drunk when I see him leave the Victors Village. And he is just as drunk when we see him now.

Effie had told us that we could have anything we wanted. I wanted this man gone and replaced with someone who could do something, but I know he's all we've got. For Katniss' benefit, I will demand he help. And he will indeed help even if I have to pull out scary Peeta to do it.

"Maybe you should stop drinking." I say. Try the nice guy angle first. I plaster a look of worry on my face.

"Who me?" Haymitch blubbers incoherently. "I'm totally fine sweetheart. Come here and let me get a good look at you."

I look on and shake my head quickly. I can tell he was talking to me, but I am no ones 'sweetheart' least of all his. Well maybe Katniss' but that's neither here or now.

Haymitch stumbles over to me and I reflexively push him away, his alcoholic breath stinging my eyes. He stumbles, bends over and vomits all over floor. Then he falls straight in. It takes all my strength not to say "Geronimo" and he takes a head dive into his own bile.

I glance over at Katniss and decide to put on another act. "Umm. Maybe I should help him to his room. He can begin mentoring tomorrow." With that I begin call over a Peacekeeper to help me lift up Haymitch and put him to bed. Katniss stops me by coming over to help. I say nothing and move over to his soiled front side. While I had no qualms about leaving vomit side to a Peacekeeper, I would never do that to Katniss.

Together we lead him back to his room, Katniss pushing and me guiding and pulling. When we reach the inside of his bed, I realize that I will have to undress him, wash him and put him to bed. By the grimace on Katniss' face, she doesn't seem to want to do it.

I don't want her to do it either. I want her to see no man unless it's me. Possessive yes.

"I'll take it from here" I tell her and instantly know that's the wrong thing to say. I've always been able to read people. I guess that's why I'm able to imitate so many different emotions on a whim. Katniss no longer looked at me with neutrality. She now looked betrayed, as if I had punched her in the gut. I don't know why though and it's killing me, but she just says "Alright. I can send one of the Capitol people to help you."

I mentally gag at the idea of owing a Capitol citizen anything. I politely refuse and as soon as she leaves the room, I get started. I strip his clothes off with expertise only a hunter whose cleaned many a game could, roughly scrub him down with a cloth and returned to the dining cart hoping to spend a bit more time with Katniss.

I search the room quickly with my eyes, looking for Katniss, but she's not there. Thinking she probably went back to her room for bed, I decide that it was probably a good idea and I walk sedately to my own room.

I bounced up and down on the soft comforter knowing that I probably won't get a good nights sleep. I'm more used to a firmer bed, or the forest floor. My gaze hit a side panel situated on the bed frame. I hit the plus button on the side and watch as my mattress slowly firmed up. Huh, maybe the Capitol isn't so bad if it provides adjustable bedding for it's people. 'Nah' I think and banish those rebellious thoughts from my mind.

I strip myself of all clothes except my boxers and crash onto the bed.

I fall asleep before my head hits the pillow.

* * *

I wake with a start. It's still dark. Groggily, I stumble over to a basin of water that had... With a start, I realize that I'm no longer at home and no longer need to watch out for Katniss in the woods. I collapse back onto the bed and just lie there.

My mind's abuzz with plans to protect Katniss and, in what seems like no time at all, the sun begins to awaken too. Strips of effervescent light stream in through the large windows of the speeding train. I drag myself up and to the luxurious washroom provided in every cabin and splash some water on my face before leaving for the dining car.

A person dressed in red is already there, ready to prepare breakfast. I glance at him briefly. He is dressed in a red robe from head to toe. His mouth seemed to be glued together as I never see him open it, not even for a breath and I realize why that is An Avox. A traitor. A traitor who can't speak. I know there are no cameras anywhere, the Capital likes to save that until we're in an environment where they can control everything, and that there is no way for an Avox to tell anyone. so I loosen up the tight control I held since yesterday. The Avox squeaks lightly at the change.

My father once related my releasing control to a teddy bear transforming into a ruthless 1,700 pound grizzly who wanted nothing but to maul and kill you. I absentmindedly think he is right. I reach over to the Avox and pat his shoulder before sitting down in the chair. He is quick to recover from his frozen state though and serves me breakfast. I still see his paling skin and frightened stare trained on me.

As I begin to dig in, a faint whooshing sound reaches my ears and I am quick to return to my 'innocent' Peeta persona. It's Haymitch. He glances at me with inebriated eyes, as if surprised I was there. I think to myself 'He's seen the hunter.' But he's drunk so I relax a bit.

He narrows his eyes. Walking over, he plops down onto the seat directly across from me.

"So, what was that just now?" I blink at him.

"What was what?"

A change overcomes him. One that is, I assume, similar to my own. His grey Seam eyes, similar but oh so different from Katniss', go from slightly inebriated to sharp and observant. His slouching posture straightens and his mouth forms a thin line. This happens all within a few seconds. I know my transformations always take approximately a minute to happen.

I hear the Avox next to me squeak and hurry out the room. I can't blame him. Seeing such a frightening sight twice in a row must have been too much for him to handle.

"Well?" He asks calmly, though I can sense the suppressed impatient tone in his voice.

"I guess it's no use anymore anyways. Just make sure not to tell Katniss alright?" He nods and once again, I relax. My body loosens my eyes turn to ice. As this happens, I see Haymitch stare on patiently, never blinking, only watching on with a bored expression. As the transformations ends, I look up at him.

"Not bad." He says. "So we have a winner in 12 after all."

I look at him blankly. Slowly I nod my head. "Yes we do. But it's not me. It's Katniss." He curls an eyebrow at me in question.

"She can change too?"

"No. Katniss is Katniss. There's no changing her. But she's definitely coming out. I will accept nothing less" My eyes harden even more as if daring him to contradict me.

"Alright then. Can I ask why? Wait. No, I can already guess. She your sweetheart then?" I shake my head in negative. "But you want to be hers." Not a question. A statement. And I can't do anything but start on breakfast, a light blush staining each of my cheeks. I curse their betrayal.

"Ha, fine then. I'll help. But you need to be prepared then. Both of you." I look up. "I can help you there."

For the first time in a long time, I felt that maybe, just maybe, someone else could be part of the very limited pool of people I trusted. We turn back into drunk Haymitch and nice Peeta before I nod and we dig in to the feast prepared for us. I try a bit of everything until I get thirsty.

I stare at 3 cups of... something. I don't know. I've never had anything like these drinks of it before except for a fourth glass of water sitting near by. Haymitch laughs loudly at my apprehension and tells me the black one is called 'coffee' the brown one 'hot chocolate' and the darkish orange one is 'tea'. And just like that Effie comes bustling in with another one of her ridiculous outfits. She is wearing a canary yellow poofy dress with a yellow hat, stockings and pair of black high heels. They clash so badly with her shocking pink hair, I have to rub my eyes a bit before the spots in my vision disappear.

I take a sip of everything as she tells Haymitch to mind his manner and be quieter. He just laughs raucously at her outfit. The tea was a bit bitter but calming. Effie tells me to put some milk and sugar in it in between her rant. I decide to try that later and move on to the coffee. The first sip has me choking at the bitterness of it and I resolve to stay away from the stuff until further notice. The hot chocolate was the last thing I tried. It was a bit too sweet, but I live in a bakery and know exactly how to deal with things that are too sweet.

Eventually Effie just grabs a cup of the newly dubbed 'coffee' and leaves, muttering about manners and Haymitch and no respect. I'm not really sure. All I know is that I have a new favourite food. Hot rolls dipped in hot chocolate. I lose myself in them until Haymitch's voice jars me from my euphoria induced state.

"Sit down. Sit down." says Haymitch, waving over someone. I look up and see it's Katniss. She slides into her seat as I prepare her a plate of food. The moment she's on, I plunk a plate filled to the brim with food in front of her. Eggs and ham litter the plate and piles of fried potatoes rise up like skyscrapers. I place a bowl of iced fruits in front of her and reluctantly place the basket of rolls in front of her. I have to remind myself that I love her and resist the urge to take the basket, make with a creepy snicker and whisper 'mine precious' to myself. She seems to already know what the drinks are so I shove a mug of hot chocolate into her hands and encourage her to drink it.

"They call it hot chocolate. It's good."

She seems hesitant, but my expectant look urges her on. She takes a sip. Then another. Soon, it's drained and I pour her another cup. She's devouring every morsel of food on the table now. I look on in amusement, every now and again sneaking a roll in and dipping it into the hot chocolate. When she grabs a loaf of bread, my thoughts wander. They take me back to the time in the rain. To the time when I saved her.

I was making bread at the time. A dozen fresh loaves had just come out of the oven and I had just placed them onto the cooling rack when I heard screaming. It was my mother of course. A banshee in her own right. I peered out the window, wondering what all the commotion was about and saw her walking back inside. I looked confusedly out the window for a while before deciding it was nothing and turned back to the bread. That's when I saw her. Crawling towards the tree outside. Katniss Everdeen. My Katniss Everdeen. See, even back then I had loved her. Since I was 5 I have loved her. It pained me to watch as she dropped a bundle of clothes onto the ground and lean onto the tree. I looked into her desperate eyes and I knew what I had to do. Quickly I grabbed 2 loaves and dropped them into the fire. I let out an exaggerated "Oh no" and quickly pull them out. I know the burns are only superficial and that only the outside was black but my mother screamed at me. She struck me. I never forgave her for that. I remember that was when the hunter came to be. My mind was filled with thoughts of killing and death, but I knew I had help Katniss. I was afraid though. Afraid of these thoughts that plagued me. I walked outside, scraped the burns off, tossing them to the pigs and threw the rest of it out to her. I would've gone and handed them to her, but I was scared I would have hurt her.

I am shaken from my reverie as she finishes and leans back into her chair staring at Haymitch. He's pouring a clear liquid into what I assume is cranberry juice. I've only had it once in my life so I'm not entirely sure, but it's clear to me that it's liquor he's mixing it with.

I see Katniss look at Haymitch with a scalding look and I can't help but want to put on an act just for her. Haymitch and I look at each other knowingly for a fraction of a second before Katniss says her piece.

"So, you're supposed to give us advice," she says to Haymitch.

"Here's some advice. Stay alive." Then he bursts out laughing again. I can tell it's fake this time. I know he really wants to help us now or at least me. Katniss however doesn't think it so funny and mumbles "Just because you don't have anyone to go home to doesn't mean that I don't." She doesn't think he heard, but I know better. He stops laughing A bit of the hunter slips into his eyes.

I decide that I have to take the fall for bringing it out of him. I know because I've felt it too. When the hunter comes out on it's own volition, only punching something hard can make it calm down.

"That's very funny." I say and swat the glass out of Haymtich's hand. "Only not to us." Shattering glass accompanies my voice and I close my eyes, waiting for the inevitable hit. It takes a moment, but then it comes. A vicious uppercut catches my jaw and I fly back out of my seat. All I can think about is how much it hurts and how I'm definitely going to pay him back for that one.

'Thunk' I hear. Wincing slightly, it doesn't take a genius to figure out that will bruise. I look up. Katniss has driven a knife into the wood right between Haymitch's fingers. I stare at his eyes. The deadly gaze is now gone, replaced only with budding respect for my chosen.

"Well, what's this? Did I actually get a pair of fighters this year?"

I mentally scoff at his act and take some ice. "No," I stop and stare at Haymitch in confusion. "Let it show. Makes people think you fought before even entering the arena."

I glare at him. "That's against the rules." I really want to put some ice on it. It's starting to throb. He smirks.

"Even better. That bruise says you fought and didn't get caught." He turns to Katniss. "Can you hit anything with that... besides a table?"

She pauses before ripping the knife out of the table and carelessly throws it against the wall. It lodges so perfectly between two panels of the wood covered walls that I would have been fooled into thinking she was better than she really was if it weren't for my ability to read her slightly shocked face like a book.

Haymitch lines us up in the middle of the room and slowly walks around us. I can honestly say this unnerves me more than anything else. He stalks us like prey, poking and prodding us. I've never been the prey before, always the predator and it's humbling to think that another person so similar to me had such an effect on me.

"Well, decent enough I guess. Once the stylist get you done, you'll be attractive enough." I stay silent. "Alright. Here's the deal. Bread boy here doesn't kill anymore of my drinks and I'll stay sober enough to help you. But you have to listen and do exactly as I say." Here he stares at me subtle enough so that Katniss can't tell, but I can.

"Fine." I say.

Katniss initially tries to start up on a strategy session, but Haymitch stops her. He tells us that we'll be pulling into Capitol station in a couple minutes and that we'll brainstorm later.

"You'll be put in the hands of your stylists soon too. You're not gonna like what they do to you, but don't resist. No matter what."

And that's that. Katniss begins to protest but Haymitch instantly shoots her down. He's the alpha here and we have to respect that. He leaves.

As soon as the door shut behind him, we're plunged into darkness. There are still some lights bathing the cabin in a shadowy glow, but all of outside was covered with nothing. I realize in a few seconds that we're in the tunnel that runs through the mountain separating the districts from the Capitol.

We stand in silence for a few minutes. Every so often, i glance over at Katniss, taking in her body, reminding myself of yesterdays peepshow. I'm glad that it's so dark because I had a raging hard on for her. Reining in my rebellious hormones is harder than it usually is because the object of my fantasies was standing right next to me, but I get control just as we exit the mountain and into light once again.

I rush over to the window with Katniss to get a glimpse of the Capitol in genuine excitement. I've never seen the Capitol other than in films and propaganda videos so this is a first for me. Hey, I may have the instincts of a predator, but I'm still a kid.

Peeking over at Katniss, I can't help but think about how her very presense overshadows that of the Capitol's even as she looks on with unconcealed awe at the magnificent structures and colourful lights that litter the hated city. If nothing else you could admire it's beauty

Then we see the people and it takes everything in my power not to laugh. I even have to pull on some of the stoicness from the real me to keep from doing so. Just the ridiculousness of their looks. I catch a glimpse of a woman standing by the rails and almost collapse into a fit of giggles. Manly giggles though mind you. She had on a think green top that blinked in different colours and a long skirt with pictures of fish on it. Obviously, she would route for District four but that wasn't the funny part. Her hair was dyed a shocking electric blue and her skin was a dull puke green and I ask myself who was the idiot who decided that those colours, in any way, look good together..

Why would anyone subject themselves to that I wonder. I take a step back and look at Katniss. I can't help but think of the irony. How the Capitol people transformed their bodies with plastic and dyes to look beautiful, but nothing they ever do would compare to how Katniss looked right now. Her hair still slightly messy from waking. Her face, scrubbed clean pink. She needed no make up, no alterations. She was perfect in every single way without even trying and i dare anyone to say otherwise.

The train slows to a halt and the sight of all the Capitol people makes me sick, but I remember that I was pure Peeta and return to the window to wave at the sheep. When Katniss questions me, I shrug and say, "Who knows? One of them may be rich." and turn away.

* * *

_AU:just gonna change to Katniss' POV for a second. Don't worry, I just need to finish it off with some added content. This is gonna continue straight from the last paragraph_

Katniss' POV

I stare in horror at the boy with the bread. I know that I won't be able to kill him. I had honestly thought that he was becoming close to me, but I misjudged him. The handshake, the helpfulness. I see it coming together. And I know he hasn't given up his life. He's fighting to stay alive. Which means that kind Peeta Mellark, the boy who saved my life, is also trying to kill me.

* * *

END! ... of the chapter. W00T 9 pages. So tell me how you like it and please read and review. Gotta go sleep now and then head to school for exams. So busy. I hope you ungrateful bastards are happy. lulz

So just want to keep you in the loop and connect it to the book, I am now up to Chapter 5 in The Hunger Games book.

So ya. Keep reading and enjoy. Peace.

~Ray-Sama


	3. Ceremony

Here's chapter 3. I have some serious creative juices flowing right now and i don't want to lose them. So be happy that I'm pumping these chapters out like a machine.

Anyways, I'm now taking a creative writing course so I can improve on my stories. Aren't I nice. The things I do for you.

Also since we're nearing the best part of the story, the arena, I'm hoping to take a poll. If no one answers it I'll just do my own thing but comment if you have a specific opinion.

Should Peeta and Katniss stick together throughout the games or should Peeta join the Careers and they find each other like in the original.

There it is. So vote **stick together** or **split apart**. Voting will probably end in a week or whenever I end up writing the opening scene for the arena. You can vote by PM-ing me or reviewing. This will go far in making a story that is special to both of us. I hope.

Before I end, I want to address my first couple reviews. Yay.

fabfiction: Thank you I will

Helewisetran: I will try to live up to your expectations.

BilboBaggins12: Nice to see that I have a fan in you.

nothingspecific: Well, there are a couple good ones. My personal favourite with Peeta's POV is KaKaVegeGurl's "Tips of Brushes, Blades of Arrows" It's an interesting story with sort of choose your adventure-esque style to it

libfulknot: Ya I know what you mean. He seems so wise at times and I love the parts of the original book where he takes of the kiddie gloves ie, with Haymitch in the train. Also, don't worry. My version of Peeta is gonna be so possessive, but be patient. They haven't even started a relationship yet.

So sit back and enjoy the story

* * *

Chapter 3 - Ceremony

Again, I am dragged away from Katniss. Seriously, what is wrong with all these people. I am about to die for their amusement and they don't even have the decency to leave me alone for 5 minutes so I can be with the love of my life. My short life, but still. I wonder where they have taken her now. I know that Haymitch said that our stylists were going to work on us, but I can't scrub the image of how he ominously said to not resist. What were they going to do, torture us?

I am led into a large room similar to a hospital. It had rows of tables with raised edges and grates that let water out. I'm slightly worried now. I've heard of that kind of torture before. It happened a lot during the war. Peacekeepers would take prisoners and slowly cut them up until they admitted to being rebels. The drains were to keep the body visible while blood flowed freely.

"Strip" I'm told. I dumbly rely with a "What?" but inside, I was boiling. No one, other than my parents, had ever seen me fully naked before and I wanted the Katniss to be the only person to look upon me like that. Then I think to myself 'wait... are they doing this to Katniss?'

I can't stop myself and I reach out to punch one of the prep team members. Running around really had no purpose as no less than 5 Peacekeepers came charging and restrained me, strapping me onto the table and burning my clothes off with a laser like tool.

I am forced to lie there helplessly as they wash me from head to toe all the while thinking of what Katniss must be going through. The very though sent rippling waves of anger through me and every so often I struggle against the straps. Waxing is up next. I don't know if you've ever waxed someones hairs off or been waxed, but let me tell you, it is not pleasant. Oh sure, the worst of the pain is quick and temporary, but you're left with a sensation of burning, throbbing mess of flesh. What's worse is that I've gotten to the point in my life where I am starting to get hairs on other less comfortable places.

* * *

My sanity broken and my body violated, I blindly follow the Peacekeepers as they lead me through a set of doors. My stylist, Portia I'm told, will be by shortly and they leave me. All I can think about is Katniss. Wondering if they subjected this torture on her as well.

Before long the door shifts open again and an attractive young woman, around 25 I would venture, steps on through. I don't know what I was expecting, but certainly not her. She had a slim figure and a face that many would call pretty. Her hair was blonde and perfectly coiffed. Her eyes were lightly outlined with red and her eyebrows were neatly plucked. A light pinkish shimmer surrounded her lips and as I stare at her, I know that she definitely knows what she's doing I watch her cautiously as she walks up to me, inspecting me.

"You're Peeta Mellark then?" she asks. It's a pointless question because I'm the only one who is supposed to be here, but I humour her.

"Yes."

"Oh good. You know you're quite handsome. This will work especially well." I can't help but be infected with her bubbly persona, but behind those kind warm eyes was determined focus that I can't help but admire. "Yeah? You think?" I reply.

"Why yes of course." She slaps her forehead. "Where are my manners. My name is Portia. I am really sorry for what happened to you Peeta."

I cock one of my now plucked eyebrows that I convinced the prep team not to wax off, "Really, most people just cheer and congratulate me on having been picked for the games."

"Oh no." Portia shakes her head, "Do you want to know a secret?" I shrug and she leans in close. "I think these games are barbaric. I hate them and always feel sad when they come around."

That seals it. This woman is now on the limited list of people I like. For her to confide in me so quickly, I find myself a little jealous of her trusting nature, but something tells me that her intelligence is not something to be denied. I nod and question her once more. "So, what are you going to do to make me look... beautiful." I strike a ridiculous pose.

Portia breaks out into laughter and I am soon to follow. When we calm down, she eyes me and asks, "Peeta, do you trust me?"

I look her up and down as if I were inspecting her, gauging her trustworthiness and she giggles again. I know that in the short time since I met her, she has wormed her way into my heart. With that I sigh dramatically and say, "I guess."

"Enough to let me set you on fire?" Okay now that got my attention. I was now worried that my stylist was crazy. I mean... set me on fire? Who asks that.

"Umm. What? I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right. Did you say you wanted to set me on fire. Why? Did I do something to offend you or something? If so I ap..."

She interrupts me with a finger to my lips. "They're not real flames Peeta." and I look at her dubiously.

* * *

I stand there, honest to god, nervously. Portia had me decked out with a black unitard and cape. It fits me snugly and I am surprised that I don't feel uncomfortable. Beside me, Katniss, in a similar ensemble, looks equally as nervous. We're directed to the bottom level of the Remake Center. A huge stable with horses already hooked up to chariots. Four to a chariot, 12 chariots. Portia and Cinna, Katniss' stylist guide us to our chariot and give us some basic instructions. Don't worry about the horses they'll pull themselves, don't look scared, look happy and finally stay as a unit.

I repeat these instructions in my head a few times as the stylists move and adjust me and Katniss. They move off to the side talking about possible improvements and I hear a small whisper.

"What do you think? About the fire I mean." Katniss asks me.

I decide to be honest and grit my teeth in apprehension, "I'll rip off your cape if you rip off mine."

"Deal." she replies almost instantaneously. "I know we promised Haymitch to do everything they wanted but i don't think this was on his mind." I avoid telling her I already broke that promise.

I look around. "Where is Haymitch anyways? Isn't he supposed to protect us from crazy stylists or something?" I ask.

"With all that alcohol in him, it's probably best that he stays away from anything with an open flame."

I have to laugh at that. She follows shortly and soon, we're having a grand time despite the fact that we were going into the arena soon and are about to be turned into human torches by two people we genuinely like.

The massive doors of the Remake Center open and the horse begin to file out for the twenty minute ride before ending at the City Circle. The tribute of District 1 ride out first. It's hard for the rest of the districts to stand up to them as their spray painted silver with all the little jewels and nick knack the Capitol citizens love. District 2 follows, then 3 and 4. Very quickly 11 has gone and now it's our turn. Cinna appears with a torch and I feel my stomach twist. He lights my cape on fire first and I close my eyes, ready for the pain. When it doesn't come and a gasp from Katniss reassures me of her survival as well, I open them in astonishment. Cinna lights out headdresses too and sighs in relief.

"It works." I restrain myself from screaming at him as I replay his sigh of relief in my mind. He didn't know... He didn't know if it would work and then I'm glaring daggers at him. He lifts Katniss' chin and says, "Remember, heads high. Smiles. They're going to love you!" He's too close to her. How dare he touch what's mine. My eye twitches, I grind my teeth and I'm sure that a vein on my forehead has probably burst. I have to remind myself that he is probably twice her age just to suppress the anger I feel.

Our chariot has already begun moving when he jumps off and turns around. He shouts something incoherent to us and gestures wildly. Katniss asks me if I had heard what he said and I can't help myself. Even though I don't really know what Cinna said, I pretend I did and tell her, "I think he said for us to hold hands." I grab her hand before she has time to react and together we turn to look at Cinna. Apparently, I was right as he gives us the thumbs up. Lucky guess. I just wanted to hold Katniss.

I hear a collective gasp that dims even the loud music as we enter the city. That soon changes to loud whoops and cheers and shouts of "District Twelve!" Every head is turned towards us but I don't care. All I know is that I am holding Katniss Everdeen's hand and I couldn't have been more happy. That smile that Cinna tells us to make. It comes to me so naturally and brightly, I was surprised I didn't blind the stadium.

Despite the fact that it really doesn't matter to me, I'm curious about how I look like, so I steal a glance at a monitor above us and freeze. In the dark of midnight, our forms are surrounded with burning flames. Our faces are fully illuminated as the firelight flickers across us. A fiery red halo burns brightly over our heads. We seem to be leaving a blazing trail of flame behind us. Katniss grips my hand so tightly, I think I might have lost circulations a couple of times through the ride, but it is fully worth it to see her confidence boost.

I think to myself. 'This can't be it? We need something more dramatic to get more sponsors' My keen eyes see the light gloss on our black horses and chariot. In an prolific moment of genius, I realize that what Cinna wanted to tell us wasn't just to hold hands, but to also hold on to the chariot. With a chuckle, I reach out with my free hand and touch the chariot's edge. At first nothing happens and I question myself. Did I get it wrong. But soon, the flame dances down my arm and lightly flickers onto the chariot. Slowly, the chariot begins to burn. A line of flame spreads down our chariot and the District 12 logo roars to life onto the side of the chariot. That wasn't the end of it though and the flames continued on up the reins themselves. A teasing flame licks at the horses and they too burst into cool flames. Now, a bright shining light fills the street as our burning chariot rolls on towards the City Circle. My eyes find the another screen and my eyes widen. We look like a torch in the night, but the flame so artfully dances around us, our faces seem even more prominently displayed. To complete the look, I raise our joined hands high into the air for all to see. I look over at Katniss and think that she looks jaw-droppingly beautiful surrounded by flames.

If the crowd was loud before, they were booming now. Cheers and screams grew louder and louder until we reached our destination. Now this is what I'm talking about. Sponsors will be flocking now. President Snow rose up from his seat and the flames vanish. A speech was made, but I never heard it. I was too busy feeling the sensation of Katniss' hand. Too filled with adrenaline that my ears pound with every heartbeat. Before I know it, we are carted away to the Training Center.

All too soon, Katniss loosens her iron tight grip on my fingers. Though I have to massage the blood back into my hands, I feel a longing for her grip again. She looks a bit shaky though, so I think it's time for another little act to put her at ease.

"Thanks for keeping hold of me. I was getting a little shaky there." I say, smiling in thanks.

"It didn't show. I'm sure no one noticed either." Well of course no one noticed, I was never shaky. And I smile affectionately at her innocence.

"I'm sure they didn't notice anything but you. You should wear flames more often. It suits you." I smile gently with a hint of shyness because this is real. Not an act. I really do think that she looks wonderful in flames. Cinna and Portia come over to congratulate us and suddenly I remember that I am angry with them, but rather than ruin such a great night, I smile and thank them.

Then the single greatest act in the world, happened to me.

Katniss Everdeen kissed me.

Well, it was on the cheek, but still. Her lips were on me and I was on cloud nine. The only way this could be better is if I was able to kiss her back and then it was over. I struggle to keep a hold of my consciousness, but I feel my mind drifting away. All with thoughts of Katniss Everdeen. My memory gets kind of fuzzy right about then and I think of nothing but the kiss until the ding of an elevator announces that it's ready to take us to our quarters.

* * *

I'm surprised to see Effie and Haymitch surrounding me and Katniss. Apparently, they're to escort us to right up to the point when we enter the arena.

'Ding.' I hear again. Sliding doors parted for us and I am greeted with a penthouse suite. My trained eyes easily pick up at least 4 usable weapons and 3 exits. Katniss, Haymitch and Effie have all moved over to the large assemble of couches and loveseats in one corner of the room and I move to join them. Making sure to stay as close to a weapon, in this case, a vase filled with flowers, and an exit, the door leading to the roof.

Effie goes on and on about how much work she had to do to promote us. How we struggled to over come the barbarism of District 12. I stare at her in disbelief. Barbarism? Here she was, preparing us to go to our deaths and she says that District 12 is barbaric.

"Everyone had their reservations about you. Perfectly natural you being part of the coal district. But I told them and this was very clever of me. I said, "Well, if you put enough pressure on coals it turns to pearls.'" Of course that was utter bullshit. Pearls were made in oysters, Perhaps she meant diamonds, but that's not right either. A myth I know all too well seeing as Ben decided that it would be a good idea to sit on a pile of coal all night to see if it turned.

With that, Katniss and I are rushed into our rooms. It was large. Larger than the house and bakery together. I decide that I'm way too hungry and tired to care about what all the buttons do and I just want to go out, eat dinner and sleep. I do however, strip the costume off my body, neatly fold it and place it in the corner of the room. I walk to the closet and try the handles. They wouldn't budge. I look the left and see a large panel with touch screen interface. Apparently, it chooses from hundreds of clothes based on inputted preferences. I quickly punch out a white t-shirt and a simple pair of black shorts. The machine whirs and the closet doors whip open. A rack extends out with my choice of clothes. Quickly, I pull them on.

I start to head to the dining area again, when I decide against it. A headache has developed due to the constant arguing between Haymitch and Effie and I just need some alone time to myself. Instead, I head to the roof to clear my head.

It's really quite beautiful up here. The rooftop itself was remade into a giant garden. Soft grass bends as I walk towards the centre. The wind is loud and violent up here. I can barely hear my own thoughts, but that's the point, to chase away all the useless drivel infecting my brain and just calm down. Reluctant to leave this haven, my stomach takes over and decides that it will not be ignored. I head back down to the dining area.

* * *

I get there just in time. The feast has already been laid out and I see Effie calling out to Katniss. Seeing Cinna and Portia on the balcony, I decide that now was just as good a time as any to give them a piece of my mind.

"Hey Cinna, Portia." They glance over at me. "I've got a question for you two. Did you know 100% that the outfits wouldn't burn us." My face was the epitome of innocent curiosity and I doubt that either of them could have guessed what was going to happen next.

They nervously nodded the heads, almost spastically in an attempt to cover up what I already know. My face darken and I let a bit of the hunter out. "Cause I could have sworn that Cinna gave a sigh of relief when he lit us on fire." They gulp. I can't blame them. I would be nervous too if I was facing myself. "If you ever, **ever**, do anything that puts Katniss in danger, I will make the Hunger Games seem like going to an amusement park." I growl menacingly at them and feel satisfaction when they squeak and nod hurriedly. As an after thought, I throw in, "Oh that goes for me too."

With that out of the way, I reign in not-Peeta and lean over the railing. I glance out at the sunset and say, "It's okay. You're forgiven. This time." They relax. "By the way, I haven't had a chance to praise you for your design. I mean the clothes were good, but the horses and the chariot, too?"

They smile and nod at me in thanks. As we stare out at the sunset, Cinna asks me, "So what's your favourite colour Peeta?" I shift my eyes to him and return with, "Why?"

"Trust us Peeta. You'll definitely like it." This time it's Portia. She's smiling widely. The question seems harmless enough so I shrug and continue to glance out into the sky. "Sunset." Cinna and Portia look at me questioningly. "My favourite colour is sunset. Something about the sun falling, igniting the sky with such a warm glow as it passes by. It reminds me of... home."

I turn and walk back into the penthouse and see Katniss has already sit down in her chair, waiting patiently for Cinna, Portia and me. We take our seats and Haymitch walks in. He plops down into his chair and we all begin eating and planning for the next stage of the games. Surprisingly, Effie and Haymitch are almost civil to each other. I wonder what has changed since the last time they fought. I refuse the wine presented to me by a young man in a white tunic and begin to eat the feast before me. Meats and vegetables are devoured as we praise Cinna and Portia for their artistic brilliance.

Soon dinner is finished and an Avox girl brings out a gigantic burning cake. I hear Katniss ask the girl how it burns and her exclamation, "Oh I know you." Uh oh. I know no one is supposed to talk or know any Avox, so as Effie explains to Katniss what an Avox is exactly, I begin to concoct a way out for Katniss. There will definitely be a need for explanation later. Oh the things I do for love.

"Delly Cartwright!" I exclaim as if I had just found the missing piece to a puzzle. "It's been bothering me forever, but she looks like Delly. She's a dead ringer for her, right Katniss?" The Avox girl most certainly does not look like Delly Cartwright, but Katniss is eager to jump through the open door left for her.

"Of course. That's who I must be thinking of. Must be the hair." I hold in the laugh because Delly's messy blond hair looks nothing alike to this Avox's coiffed red hair but I play along. "And the eyes too." Everyone calms down the Avox cuts the the cake that Cinna ordered, We all decide that rather than sit at the table, we should go down to the television to watch the opening ceremonies. We watch as the chariots roll down, the cameras catching everything. We "ooh" and "ahh" when appropriate. When our chariot was finally shown, we were all blown away at the brilliance of the flame covered versions of Katniss and myself. Then I reached out and the chariot exploded into light. There was silence. Soon Effie, Haymitch and the rest of us were giving Cinna and Portia pats on the back and hugs and cheers.

"Whose idea was the hand holding?" Haymitch asked.

"Cinna's," says Portia.

"And the chariot and horses?"

Portia blushes a bright red before shyly raising her hand. "That was me. It was nothing though."

Cinna gives a small chuckle. "Nothing? Is standing in line at the Justice building for 8 hours just to get permission to include the horses into the presentation nothing. Portia. If that was nothing, I can't wait to see what you deem 'something'." We all have a good laugh at her expense

"Tomorrow's your first day of training." I glance at Haymitch. There is no more laughter in his voice and his face turns serious. "Meet me first thing in the morning and I'll tell you exactly how you should play the game. Now off you go. Bed. Time for the grown-ups to talk.

Katniss and I walk out the room, but not before I stick my tongue out at Haymitch. We walk through the corridor towards our rooms in silence. When we reach her door, I take an extra step and lean against her door frame, insisting she pay attention to me and look at her with expectation.

"So, what a coincidence to see a Delly Cartwright lookalike here in the Capitol of all places." I cock an eyebrow at her, asking her about the Avox with all the subtlety of a rampaging rhino. We both know I covered for her and I will be getting an explanation. I see her hesitate and she looks away.

"Have you been to the roof yet?" She shakes her head. "It's really beautiful. You can see the whole city from there. The winds a bit loud though." I know she will get the hidden meaning and that no one will hear us up there.

"Can we go up?" She asks.

"Of course" I reply and lead her up through a flight of stairs up to the roof, then to a railing that overlooked the Capitol. Now that it is sufficiently late enough, multicoloured lights twinkled constantly. I think back to how, in District 12, lights come and go at a whim, the only time when it was guaranteed was when the Games were on. Here there is no such problem and a spike of resentment goes through me.

My eyes shift towards Katniss, and I can see that she would not be the first one to start a conversation. "I asked Cinna why they let us up here. I asked him why the Capitol weren't worried that some tribute might want to jump right over the side."

"What'd he say?" she asks.

"You can't," I tell her, raising my hand out. A sharp snapping sound and I pull my hand back in pain. The force field hurt. "Some kind of electric field hurls you back on the roof."

"Always worried about our safety. Do you think they're watching us now?"

Not wanting to worry her, I say, "Maybe" when I wasn't honestly sure myself. "Come on. Let's go to the garden. It's my favourite part." I look at her expectantly.

"We were hunting in the woods one day. Hidden, waiting for game." she whispers because even though the wind is loud, there might still be eavesdroppers. "You and your father?" I question.

"No, my friend Gale." My lips give an involuntary twitch and I feel just a bit more murderous. As she continued her story about two Capitol looking people who were running away from the Capitol to who knows where., I sat there half listening, half trying to force down feelings of jealousy. Every so often, I give an acknowledging sound to show that I'm still paying attention. My ability to multitask has always been good, so I split my attention between being supportive and imagining all the ways possible to kill one Gale Hawthorne. When she finished her story, I notice her shaking from the cold.

"You're shivering," I say. I take off my jacket and wrap it around her shoulder and we continue our conversation.

"Where were they going?" I ask, because beyond 12, there was nothing but forest and the ruins of 13.

"I don't know that, or as to why they would leave."

"I'd leave here." I blurt out but contain the following "with you". I glance around nervously because that was loud enough to be heard over the wind and wind chimes that rang loudly. I continue in a louder volume, "I'd go home now if they let me. But you have to admit, the food's pretty good." so I can cover the last comment just in case.

"It's getting cold. Let's head back in." I say. We head back into the warmth of the dome. Casually, I ask, "Your friend Gale, was he the one who took your sister away during the reaping?" as if I didn't already know.

"Yes," she replies. "Do you know him?"

"Not really. I hear the girls talk about him all the time. I thought he was your cousin or something with all the time you spend together." It pains me to lie so blatantly to her, but it's for the best.

"No, we're not related." I hear her say.

I nod and can't keep my voice from dropping. "Did he come to say goodbye?"

"Yes. So did your father. He brought me cookies." I raise my eyebrows because this is indeed news to me.

"Really? Well he does like you and your sister. I think he wishes he had one girl instead of a houseful of boys." There is silence as we pad our ways back to our rooms. "He knew your mother you know. When they were kids." I say. I don't know why I told her this. Probably because I felt that I had to share something with her after she poured her story out to me.

She hands my jacket back to me when we reach her door. I flippantly give her a quick goodbye and walk off back to my room. The door opens and I know that something has changed. My eyes drift towards the corner of the room where I put down the flame unitard. It's gone now. I suspect that Portia or Cinna or an Avox took it, so I'm not too concerned. I throw my jacket into the hamper, kick of my shoes, strip out of the shirt and shorts and walk slowly to the bed.

'Why was I so cold to her' I think to myself. My dismissal of her when I left was not me at all. These thoughts plague me. I can't seem to think of a reason. Perhaps it's jealousy.

I close my eyes and sigh. It's been a draining day.

* * *

So up to Chapter 7 in the book.

Next up is training day. Might start deviating from the book soon.


	4. Memories and Training Days

Sorry for the lateness, but school and all that. You understand. That and I probably rewrote this chapter over 10 times cause it just wasn't coming out like I wanted it to. Hopefully this is ok. I think it's probably the best version so far. I hope you enjoy it

Well. I had a huge opening section before, so I'm just gonna get on to the story, but first, the current state of the polls. (Check Chapter 3 for the details.)

Stick together: 4

Split up: 6

And there we have it. Enjoy and review.

* * *

Chapter 4 – Memories and Training Days

My eyes shoot open. I look around the room groggily for a minute. I stumble out of bed and walk with heavy feet towards the large window wall, too sleepy to mute my footsteps. Still dark. I guess waking up before the crack of dawn has ingrained itself into me as an unbreakable habit. Still, it'll be good for when I get into the arena I suppose.

Seeing as I'm already awake, I decide that a shower would do me well. I take a sniff at myself. Yes, definitely in need of a shower. My boxers come off and I throw them into the hamper. I open the glass doors of the huge shower and face the wall.

Hmm. Having a shower might be harder than I thought. There were shower heads scattered around the shower room, because you couldn't really call something that size a stall, and small holes scattered along the sides of the shower walls. On one wall, there are buttons and buttons galore. I search for the on switch. Well, green is for go isn't it? So I press one of the light green buttons. One of the holes squirt a liquid gel goop on my face. "Okay" I murmur. "Not that one." The next button that catches my eyes is a rainbow coloured one. I hesitantly reach out and tap it with my fingers.

That was the **WRONG** button. I am then repeatedly blast with puffs of multicoloured dust. I take a sniff. Lavender, peppermint, lemons and roses are among the fragrances that I smell. I recognize those scents only because my witch of a mother enjoys their uses so much. Bath Salts. I have been repeatedly shot at with finely ground bath salts. What the hell. Who grinds up bath salts? Who grinds up bath salts and then blasts them at people? I feel my sense of manliness shrink by the second. I'll be smelling like an amalgamation of perfumes no matter how much I scrub.

My fingers find a clear button and a burst of water shoots out of the jets. A high pitched, girlish scream escapes my mouth. Freezing cold water sprays me from each of the little holes. I am jabbing buttons like a madman. Multicoloured foams, smokes, gels and other, dubious smelling liquids rain down on me with every button I jab. Luckily, those are easily washed off by the water still sputtering out. After what seems like forever, I decide to forgo the hot water and just scrub up as quick as I can. I grab a small rough sponge and begin to roughly scrub as much grime and bath salt off my body. When I am sure that I don't smell like I just took a swim in a pool of perfumes, I rush out of the cold shower.

Despite the invariable war zone I just left, at least I'm not groggy anymore. That and I get out with minimal damage. I swear, the arena will be easier than having to figure out how to use that shower without dieing from hypothermia or drowning in bath products. I wipe off as much of the remaining smell off as I can and resolve to tell everyone that asks, that the smell was in their imagination or to somehow change the subject.

Back at the closet, I find a set of comfortable looking clothes and a pair of leather shoes already set out for me. Leather shoes and a pair of semi-tight black pants as well as a long-sleeved burgundy tunic. Good enough i suppose. Walking back over to the bed, I take a look at all the gadgets I ignored before. A black square device catches my attention and I grab it. Pressing my finger on the top got me a reaction. The device lit up and I find myself looking for something else to press. Awkwardly, I touch onto a spot of the lit up device and the glass wall of my room flickers with a brand new image. I recognize it as the streets of the Capitol. Surprised, I jump back across the bed. When I am sure that there is nothing of danger, I grab the device again. I realize that this is a 'remote'. I've seen some of the Peacekeepers use it before to turn on the big screens in District 12.

Staring down at the tiny device, I start fiddling with it. Random presses every few seconds cause the screen to change. I reach one scene that I've sorely missed since the reaping. The view was from a camera I knew well. It was perched on the large gate that leads to the outside. I walk past it everyday to get to the opening Katniss always uses. I stare longingly into the dark expanse of greenery feeling a sense of calm that had left me ever since the reaping. The sun has just begun to rise and it's as beautiful as I remember. Even more so now that I see it from the height of the camera. I sit and stare for hours and my mind goes back to the day I first entered the woods outside District 12 alone all those years ago.

_~Flashback~_

It should be a beautiful day to be 12-year old Peeta Mellark. The sun is shining and the smell of bread wafts delightfully into my nose. However I am miserable. It has only been a couple of days since I burnt the bread for Katniss. I don't regret it; nor, I suspect, will I ever, but the repercussions were far harsher than I had ever dreamed. At first, I had thought that all that would happen was that my mother would hit me a few times; more than worth it to save my dream girl, but I was wrong.

After, I was plagued with sinful thoughts. Thoughts of killing. I felt the need to eliminate all threats to me. This was the first time I ever had such dark thoughts. Mostly they were focused on getting revenge on my mother for slapping me, but some were about the most inane things. Like the boy in class yesterday who bumped into me. He apologized immediately afterwords, but I still felt the urge to hurt him. I feel scared. Scared for myself. For those around me. For Katniss.

Katniss. I think back to the day of the burnt bread. I am horrified to think that these thoughts will end up hurting her. I stand quickly because I can't stand the thought of me hurting anyone anymore. I must leave. Leave and never return. I pack a bag with some bread and a change of clothes. I try to sneak outside, but I suppose my heavy clunking steps caught the attention of my dad. He comes to me with worry in his eyes.

"What's wrong son." I can barely look him in the eye as ashamed of myself as I was. Tears threatened to spill over. "You can talk to me. You know that? I love you." With that the dam broke. I told him about Katniss, the bread, the beating mother gave me and most importantly, about the thoughts I had been having. He lead me back to my room as I explain that to keep everyone safe, I had to leave. Tears flow freely, staining my cheeks with streaks of wetness. When I finish, my father just sits there with a thoughtful look. I know he must hate me now.

I guess he sees the look of despair on me because he envelopes me in a hug. It's all I need and a fresh batch of tears begin.

"It's okay son." He says. "We'll figure this out together." We sit there in silence for the whole day. All he does is softly rub my back and to me. That gesture is all I need. For the moment at least, the darkness is banished to be replaced with warmth. Gentle, infinite warmth.

* * *

When I wake, it is morning and I am alone. I panic thinking that my family must have abandoned me. My twelve year old mentality could not handle the thought of my father leaving after our moment together. I spot a note on the bedside table next to me.

_ Son, I need to attend to the bakery now. Don't worry, I will be back later. Know that I will never abandon you._

I calm because my father never lies. Never. Now that I am calmer, I realize the state I am in; Crumpled clothes and a smell that belies the fact that I had just washed up yesterday. I grab a towel, a change of clothes and go take a bath.

While roughly scrubbing myself with the black bar of tar soap, I know that I need some time to think. I need to try to figure out this darkness that I now have inside me and somehow banish it. I finish my shower and sit on my bed, trying to decide what to do now. There is no school today so I decide that the best thing is to go out for a walk and clear my head. With that in mind, I grab a jacket and head on out the door.

Closing the door, I look up. The sun hasn't risen yet and I realize that my dad had probably only left a few minutes before I woke up. As I zip up my jacket, I decide that my feet will lead me on my walk, freeing up my mind to think. It's alright though. I know District 12 like the back of my hand and as long as I stayed out of the Hob, I would be able to find my way back home. I close my eyes and spin in a couple of circles. When I regain my balance, I begin walking in a straight line. My feet automatically takes turns and dodges what little people are already up and about, getting ready for the day. My mind moves, it seems, with all the speed of one of the drunks that sometimes stumble up from the Hob as I can't seem to think of any way to eliminate the dark thoughts that inhabit my brain.

A person running by me jars me and brings me back to the world of the living. I feel a flash of anger before I push it down. He or she continues running though and I mutter, "How rude." I make a double take. My eyes squint in the dark light and I swear that I've seen this person before. The long dark hair and small frame reminds me of someone. It takes a moment and said person was already almost out of site, when I realize that it's Katniss. Without a thought, I follow her, wondering where she was going and why she was in such a rush.

I stop a fair distance away from where she stops; in front of a section of barbed wire fencing off District 12 from the outside. I stop there instead of rushing up to Katniss because I remember that I am supposed to be protecting her from myself. I am about to turn back and leave for home, when I see her crawl underneath the wire. I freeze. No one is supposed to go outside the fence, but I've heard stories of people in the Seam who crossed it to go hunting. I had never believed it before. My thoughts return to Katniss. I think about her small thin body. She's no hunter. I doubt that she would last more than a minute out there.

With fear in my mind, I somehow bring myself to follow her. Even then I hesitate at the fence, but eventually, my need to protect Katniss wins out and I crawl out, much like I saw Katniss doing earlier, under the barbed wire. Between my hesitation and wriggling under the fence, Katniss had gotten quite far already.

I run towards the sound of crunching leaves as silently as possible so as not to irritate any possible predators. Already, the sound of crunching leaves has disappeared and I realize that I am lost. A glint of light catches my eye. I bend down to it and see a small dagger. It was pristine, so I know it hasn't been used before. I turn the blade in between my fingers only slightly clumsily. Working at a bakery had its advantages and handling a kitchen knife was second nature to me. A dagger was only slightly more difficult. I spot an etching on the side of the handle. _To Katniss from your father._ I nearly drop it in shock. It was Katniss'. A present from her father. I felt like I was intruding on something special and I was only holding the blade.

My ears perk when I hear crunching again. I turn and to begin explaining my presence. Katniss' name on the tip of my tongue when I see it. It is definitely not Katniss. Instead of the beautiful stormy eyed, olive skinned beauty that I loved, it was a gigantic sized brown bear. Now I say gigantic, but in all honesty it was probably no bigger than an adult in District 12. It probably only just left it's mother and was looking to make this area it's territory because it was only about 1 meter tall on all fours, shorter than me. It may be small but I am frozen in fear and it snarls at me. When I don't move, it begins to growl. I still don't move; it begins to charge. I feel my feet unstick as survival instincts awaken. I am running at top speed in the other direction screaming for help in fear. Fat load of good that would do as the roars of the bear drowned my pitiful child voice.

It was inevitable. A child of twelve can in no way outrun a brown bear. I feel myself being batted aside and my vision swims as my head hits a tree. The bear saunter up to me. I expect to feel anger now. I expect a white hot rage at the bear to consume me. How dare it hit me. How dare it be so cocky as to _saunter_ up to me. Most importantly though I think of how Katniss may stumble upon this place and how this beast might put her in danger. But strangely, the anger never comes.

For the first time in my life, I literally feel the change in me. I feel my eyes harden and a snarl finds itself on my lips. Adrenaline pumps through my veins and I can hardly even feel the hit from before. My mentality changes from 'run like hell you stupid bastard' to 'eliminate threat'.

I want to kill this being. Kill to protect myself. Kill to protect Katniss. Yet through this haze of desire, I feel calm. Strangely calm. Deadly calm. It's as if I already know the conclusion to the fight already. I could see every scenario and instincts never before utilized awoke inside me. The instinct to fight. To fight for what I believe in. And what I believe in now, is preventing Katniss from coming to harm

I feel my hand grip the dagger that I found. Katniss' dagger. The bear lunges at me. Quickly, I roll to the side, but to no avail. One of the bears claws find my arm and blood flows freely down it. I barely feel the pain, the adrenaline rush I feel numbing everything. A quick swing plunges the knife into the offending bears arm right in the junction between its arm and shoulder. I hear it howl in pain and the darkness consumes me even more. It's arm now dangles uselessly and I know that I have crippled it for life. But it is not enough. I need to ensure that it will never hurt Katniss again.

The bear charges at me again, but I am ready. With one of it's legs badly damaged, it could no longer claw at me and its speed was drastically reduced. I could run away now and it would never catch me. But I had no thoughts of escaping now. I dodge the slow charge, and this time it is me who lunges at the bear. I stab it before jumping back. I begin to utilize hit and run tactics. Wild, erratic swings become common place and I inflict more and more damage to the bear. That is not to say that I have not incurred damage. Once in a while, the bear manages to charge into me, knocking me into trees.

Blood now stains both of us, but as the blood from me only flows from one wound and the bears comes from a multitude of cuts, it falls first. I stare coldly at the bear. Just a monster I need to eliminate to keep Katniss safe. I leap at the downed and wounded bear. The dagger flashes one more time and I stab it into the bear's head and through it's skull. It is dead.

_( AU: Is the fight okay? I tried to make the bear as small as possible so that I could convey that Peeta's dark side only gave him cold, strategical, logical thinking along and that he only won because of the luck of the first strike and not some supernatural power that his dark side gives him.)_

I drop the dagger, stumbling away as the adrenaline and the darkness slowly leaves me. I begin to notice a sharp pains that radiate all over my body and the feeling of fatigue hit me. All this pales in comparison to what I feel right now though. As I look onto the bloody scene, I feel horror. Horror at what I did. Horror at what I can do and horror at what I might do. 'It's for the best' I think. ' Now it can't hurt anyone ever again.'

However, I know that these are cheap thoughts meant to make myself feel better, so they only make me feel worse. I become conscious of the fact that this would forever be the price I will pay in order to keep Katniss safe. For that I will steel my resolve and delve deeper into my darkness. This darkness that I abhor.

I had killed another creature. One that had tried to kill me for sure, but I had knowingly stole it's right to live. I would never be the same again. Soon, I know, this hurt will dull until it disappears completely. But for now I curl into a ball next to a tree and weep for the loss of my innocence. I shall cry until I can cry no more.

* * *

My eyes slowly open. The sky is still slightly dark so I have only been asleep for a couple of hours. I shift and hiss in pain. Why is my arm hurting so much? I glance down and blood vacates my face completely. I'm actually surprised that I have blood left to spare. My left arm was torn open. The blood had coagulated and hardened, so it wasn't flowing out anymore, but I find that I am sleeping in pool of the combined blood of the bear and me. I hear a stream nearby so, cradling my arm the best I could. I get up to head towards it. As soon as I do though, a wave of dizziness hits me. I feel like a truck hit me and I turn my head to vomit.

With great difficulty, and liberal help of the tree I was against, I rose shakily to my feet. My brain was in a blender. For a second, I forgot my own name. I had heard about this condition before. When Ben came home from the mines with similar symptoms after hitting his head. My father had explained to me that some miners sometime came up with similar symptoms when they hit their heads down there. It was called concussion. I knew that the best way to treat it was with lots of rest. I didn't have that luxury though as I was about to die out here in the woods. I stumbled my way to the stream, losing my way at times when I forget what I needed to do or when suddenly, the sound of water suddenly came from behind me.

I wash my wound in the water, hissing in pain, yet I knew that I had to or risk blood poisoning. I notice that it was just a flesh wound, not too deep or debilitating. I realize how lucky I am to have not died. After cleaning it to the best of my ability, I rip the hem of my shirt off and tie it tightly above my wound. I take a drink too because, with that much blood loss, I was extremely dehydrated. My dry mouth relishes in the cool taste. When I finish, I lean up against another tree, sighing with relief when my headache dulls. I can't stay here long. Other animals might come and mistake me for an easy meal. I had to move, but in which direction. I had totally lost my way and I doubt I could find my way back. In fact, I was lucky that no Capitol ship had found me.

I sit there for what seems like hours, just resting when a familiar crunching sound drifts into my ears. Katniss. I think. It could still be the concussion talking, but it was my best bet. With effort, I pull myself to my feet and push down a wave of nausea threatening to overcome me. I desperately stumble towards the sound, gaining speed with each step. But it just kept getting farther and farther away. I continue on in the direction of the sound long after it had stopped. Just as I was about to fall and give up, I see that tips of the fence. I had made it. Excited, but tired, I rush home as fast as my injuries allow me still stumbling around.

No one makes a second glance towards me. I know why. In 12, if someone was injured or sick, you either help them and risk depleting your already scarce supplies or leave them to rot and have the Peacekeepers clean up later. Most of 12 would do the latter and feel horrible about it before worrying about their survival.

I slam open the door to home. Wait, no this is the bakery. My addled mind has led me astray yet again. But perhaps this is better. My father was the only person here and he was the only person I wanted to see me like this.

"Welcome to Mellark's Bak-" My dad cuts himself off as he sees me. He looks at me with wide, horror filled eyes. Then he's around the corner with me cradled in an instant, bringing me around back to the room where he takes his nap. Gently, he lays me down. I begin to tell him everything I've been through, but he shakes his head and orders me to sleep. The last thoughts I had were that I had to return Katniss' knife back to her. But not straight to her. I can't let her know what I did in the forest. Maybe place it in her desk at school. Yes that's what I'll do.

_~Flashback End_

I was bedridden for a month after that incident. My arm had to be kept in a sling for another 3 months and even then, a nasty scar was left on my arm. It made going to school a pain and resulted in a lot of rumours. It was a life changing adventure. I eventually learnt to accept that the darkness was apart of me. That I could no more run away from it than stop loving Katniss Everdeen.

When I was well enough, I went back to the place where I killed the bear. It's remains were mostly picked clean by hungry scavengers and what remained was rotting. I carried the carcass to a nice open field. With my one good hand, I had dug a grave for it. I gently placed the bones in and said a prayer to thank it for giving me the determination to remain on this path that would ensure Katniss' survival.

A knock interrupts me and I quickly turn off the wall window screen. "Come in." I say. It's Haymitch. "Ready for breakfast Peeta?" he asks. I nod and sneak a peek out the window. Judging by the suns position, I guess it's roughly 8. We begin the walk to the dining room.

* * *

I am surprised that Katniss is already up. Even more surprising is to see that our clothes are a match. Portia and Cinna must have made sure to stick with the unified front angle. I take my seat, as does Haymitch, and load up my plate with all the goodies set out for us. An Avox tries to come serve me, but I shake my head and he backs off. When we have finished several plates of food Haymitch begins.

"So first day of training. We have to decide something first. Do you want to be trained together or separately? Choose now." Haymitch says. Katniss and I glance at each other. I had honestly thought that we would be forced to train together. It seems I was wrong. Looking at Katniss, I know that this is a surprise to her as well.

"Why would we train apart?" I ask.

"Well say, for instance, one of you has a special skill that you don't want the other knowing about." He looks at me intently as he says this. I know that he is asking me if I wanted to train with him alone so we can work on strategy while I am in full combat mode. I shake my head imperceptibly before turning my attention back to Katniss

"Well, I already know what you can do, right? I've eaten enough of your squirrels. Me though, I don't really have any skills so to speak."

"You can coach us together." Katniss says, and I nod in agreement.

"Alright. So give me an idea of what each of you can do."

"Well, I can't really do much of anything. Unless, of course, you count baking." Haymitch frowns at me. I know that he wants to know what I can really do, so I discreetly mouth to him "later" and he gives me this look that says, "you better."

"Sorry, I don't. What about you sweetheart? I already know you're pretty good with a knife."

"Not really. But I can hunt. With a bow and arrow."

"Are you any good?" Katniss pauses. Then replies, "I'm alright."

I have to hold in a scoff. Classic Katniss. Always understating things. I have to correct her. It's for her own good after all. Haymitch needs to know what she can do in order to develop a plan good enough to keep her alive.

"She's excellent," I say. "My father buys her squirrels. He always comments on how the arrows never pierce the body. Always through the eye. It's the same with everything else she shoots. She even takes down the occasional deer."

Katniss seems surprised that I know this. She gives me a critical eye and asks suspiciously, "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" I look incredulously at her. "If he's going to help you, he has to know what you're capable of. Don't underrate yourself."

I can see that she's taken aback at this. She stares through me before a look of indignation crosses her face. She turns to Haymitch, "Peeta's strong."

"What?" That came out of nowhere.

"He can throw a hundred pound pack of flour right over his head. I've seen it."

"Okay, well I'm not going to kill someone with a sack of flour. And anyways, that's not the same as using a weapon. You know that."

"He can wrestle." Katniss says, ignoring me completely. "He came in second in our school competition last year. Only after his brother."

Wow. I'm surprised she knew that. I never took Katniss for paying attention to school events. If I did, I would have whipped Ben's ass on that mat. While I am happy that Katniss did pay attention to me, or at least a competition where I was displayed prominently, I mask my voice with disgust. "What good will that do. How many people have you seen wrestled to death?"

"There's always hand-to-hand combat. All you need is a knife and you'll at least stand a chance. If I get jumped, I'm a goner." I can see the anger on her face, but that's nothing compared to what I feel.

Her talking about dieing. The thought of me living at her expense brings unimaginable rage to me. She was not going to die. No matter what. Only years of experience staving off the feelings of the darkness inside prevent me from exploding at her. With anger coursing through my veins, I grit out, "But you won't. You'll be up in some tree eating raw squirrels and picking people off with your arrows."

I regret my words immediately. I shouldn't be ranting at Katniss. Instead I should be helping her. I think back to the day of the reaping. For all her uselessness, my witch of a mother does have a way with words. "You know what my mother said. She said that District 12 might finally have a winner. She wasn't talking about me."

"Oh she was talking about you." Katniss says dismissively. She thinks that all parents must love their children. She's wrong.

"No. She said, 'She's a survivor that one.' She. Do I look like a 'she' to you. Cause if I do, I've got this whole biology thing backwards. She was talking about you. You're the survivor"

That silences her.

She looks down at her lap. Her next words sound so lost and innocent that I feel the urge to fall to my knees and take her into my arms. I feel the need to apologize for everything I said and tell her that everything was going to be okay. That I love her and that I only want to see her survive.

"But only because someone helped me."

I glance down at the roll in her hand and I remember the day in the rain. The day I became the boy with the bread who saved Katniss Everdeen. I know she, too, is thinking about that day. I shrug lightly. "People will help you in the arena. In fact, they'll be tripping over each other to do so."

"No more than you."

I roll my eyes and turn to Haymitch. Mirth fills my eyes. "She has no idea. The effect she can have on people." I run my hand across the table. She looks so confused, it's cute. Then she glowers down at the roll looking like she wanted to kill it. I just find her even cuter.

Haymitch decides to interrupt. "Okay," he starts off awkwardly, "Well then. Hmm. Katniss, there's no guarantee that there will be bows and arrows in the arena, but during your private session with the Gamemakers, be sure to go all out. Until then, stay clear of archery. Do you know any snares?"

"I know a couple basic snares."

"Good, that could get you some a lot of food depending on the arena." He then turns to me, "And Peeta, she's right. Never underestimate physical power. Often, a tributes physical prowess can tilt the final in their favour. Make sure you keep that a secret too. Alright then, the plans is that both of you go to group training, learn something you don't know how to do: tie a knot, wield a mace, throw a sword. Doesn't matter. Just save what you can do best for the private show. Clear?"

We nod.

"One last thing." He says, "I want the both of you, at least in public, be inseparable. The cameras don't see you unless they see both of you." I have mixed feelings about this. Though I never mind spending more time with Katniss, she needs to view me as an enemy. I can steer clear of her until I die, but if we're the last tributes, I need her feeling comfortable enough to kill me. Otherwise, the Gamemakers might make a fuss. I begin to interrupt him and hear Katniss doing the same.

Haymitch slams his hands onto the table and we are silenced. "Every. Single. Minute. This is non-negotiable. You said you would do whatever I asked and this is what I ask. When the cameras are on, you are to be together and act amiable. Now get out of here. Effie will be at the elevator at 10:00 to bring you to training.

I watch Katniss push out of her seat and stalk angrily towards her room. A slam tells me that she is pissed and in her room. I begin to get up too, but Haymitch holds up his hand to stop me and I slide back into the chair.

"So, what can you really do?" He asks.

I glance towards Katniss' closed door, trying to make sure that she couldn't hear me. When I am satisfied with our privacy, I begin to speak. "Blades. Any type, any size. That's what I'm good at."

"Blades hmm? That'll do you well in the arena. There's always some type of metal in there. You just have to makes sure you get one. What else?"

"Well obviously, I'm a hunter. I can track and remain pretty much invisible wherever I am. I'm also pretty nifty with a trap when I have to, god knows I've seen Katniss do it enough times."

"Good, good. About what I expected from you. Staying hidden would normally be a good thing, but I guess that's not really an option if you're out to protect girly over there. Best to make alliances fast and break them even faster. Keep up an image of weakness. Make sure no one wants you gone any time soon, but show enough so that they'll want to keep you around." Haymitch closes his eyes in thought. "Alright, you can show off your strength, but keep your other skills a secret. As I said, strength can be a pivotal ability to have in the arena. No one would turn away such an abundant source of it."

I nod, seeing the logic. "Understood. Do you still want us to stick together for the training centre?"

"Oh definitely. I have an idea for that." As he snickers, Haymitch's eyes spark to life with a mischievous that shines with so many promises of my humiliation. I shiver involuntarily. I better savour what dignity I have left because after Haymitch is done with me, I doubt I'll have any left.

* * *

It's 10:10 now. Effie had escorted me and Katniss to the training centre with her usual enthusiasm even though all she really does is ride down the elevator to the huge gym underground and then go off to do god knows what.. We are lined up in a circle facing the head trainer. Someone pins a piece of cloth, with 12 on it, to my shirt. We are the last ones to arrive and when we join our fellow tributes in the circle, the head trainer, Atala, begins to explain the rules and schedule we were to follow.

We'll be able to move from station to station as we please. I listen closely as Atala runs down the list of stations even while my eyes wander around the room. Aside from Katniss and me, I note that the other tributes were not dressed to match. Unfortunately, all of them seem big and strong. I glance at Katniss and can't help at comparing her petite and lithe frame to the other female tribute. The other outer districts look as expected; incredibly thin with defeat in their. I can almost see them give up more and more, coming to terms with their deaths. Completely different than my Katniss, whose eyes burnt with determination. My eyes next drift towards the tributes of Districts 1, 2 and 4. Careers. They will be the most difficult to deal with.

Career was the unofficial name for tributes from District 1, 2 and 4 who were the most well fed. The Capitols pets I call them. Just because the Capitol citizens desired their goods the most, they were given preferential treatment. They were fed well, secretly trained for these games and volunteered every year. That is just sick. However, I can't muster up the feeling to hate them. They are like children. They are brainwashed so much that they can no longer tell right from wrong.

However, their fully toned, healthy bodies were definitely going to cause problems for me and Katniss. I would have to find some way to take them out of the equation in order for her to survive. When Atala releases us, they head towards the most lethal looking weapons.

I decide that I would go and toss the weights closer to the end of training period in order to make an impact in the arena. So I head over to Katniss. She's lost in her own world, so I nudge her arm a bit, causing her to jump. "Where would you like to start?" I ask her.

She looks around the room a bit before saying, "How about we tie some knots."

"Sure." I reply and off we go. When we get there, the trainer looks pleasantly surprised and happy to see us. I get the feeling that the knots station isn't really a training hot spot. I mostly just sit back with a piece of rope, start to tie some of the knots from memory and watching while Katniss gets instruction on how to tie a knot that she probably never seen before. One glance at it and I know what it is. I've seen it on some of Gale's traps. It was one where game was pulled up into trees by their legs, trapping them there. I've always hated using traps. They gave me the feeling that I was being unnecessarily cruel to the animals. I've only seen the trap though, so it takes a little while to get it down pat. We spend an hour at that station before moving on.

Next we head over to the camouflage station. It's decently fun I guess. I mix up the mud clay and berry juice and gently paint a layer onto my skin. Reminds me of back home when I decorate the cakes.

"I do the cakes." I say absently, focusing on painting.

"What?" She questions. She sounds distracted, as if she didn't really hear me, but it's fine. I don't really notice her lack of attention.

"Cakes. At home. I ice all of them, for the bakery." I say as I finish. I hold up my arm to the light, observing my work before holding it out for Katniss to see. My arm is now a mottled grey-brown, textured so that it matches perfectly to the sample tree planted in near the station.

Looking up from my handiwork, I see a flash of dark from the corner of my eye. Closer inspection found it to be one of the female tributes. Rue I think. I point her out to Katniss.

"I think you have a stalker." I tease. Her head whips around so fast, even I feel the whiplash. As she massages her neck, I see her smile lightly. No wonder. Rue reminds me of Primrose. I can't help but make the comparison. Besides her dark skin and hair and her golden eyes, she was remarkably like the 12 year old back in District 12. She even stood like Prim; on her toes with her arms slightly extended. If she looked like Prim to me, how much like Prim would she look to Katniss.

I feel a hint of despair. I can already see it. Katniss and Rue as the last ones alive. I know that Katniss would never let someone so similar to her sister die by her hand. It would be too much for either of us. Through my years of watching over Katniss, I had developed a fondness for Primrose Everdeen. How anyone could possibly hate her would be a mystery to me.

After that, we move around the training area to the climbing stations. It's a bunch of ropes and trees moved from, my guess is, the arena. Climbing, to me, is almost second nature, but next to Katniss, I may as well be a novice. Her light frame and unnatural instincts in choosing the perfect foot placement makes her an incomparable climber. Now it's my turn. I climb through the rope course with relative ease, but when I begin climbing the tree, a snap greets my ears. The branch snaps cleanly off and I fall. The trees are so weak, they can't even take my weight. I grumble a little and find myself wishing for the stronger, sturdier trees of District 12.

A chorus of obnoxious snickers sound out and I look up to see the tributes from 1, 2 and 4 pointing and laughing at me. A bubble of resentment simmers up before I squash the feeling down. Let them laugh. Let them laugh until a knife comes and slits their throats.

Katniss tries to come to my rescue, the thought sends shivers of happiness up my spine, but I shake my head. I don't need us being anymore of a target than we are already. However, it wouldn't be good for the Careers to think that we're pushovers. Prevents possible alliances from forming. I walk over to a set of weights. Grabbing one, I turn to the Careers and give them a cheerful smile before chucking one of the weights at a target near them. The thing crashes into the target and the target? Well the target is reduced to rubble. That tends to happen when a hundred pound object hits something.

That shuts them up. Another smile and I head back over to Katniss. Her mouth was slightly open, so I chuckle and remind her of the flies. Her jaw shuts with a click.

"Good job. I was just about to tell you to do that, but what about Haymitch's orders?"

"Oh well. It couldn't be helped." I shrug. "Now how about we go to the plant station?"

I drag Katniss over to the plant station. It was basically a giant greenhouse set up in the training area. A trainer came over and introduced himself as Arbor. We greet him kindly and he sets up some of the potted plants in front of a console. He explains that the console is a huge computer where we can search up information on the different types of edible plants.

I look over at Katniss and almost laugh at her completely bored expression. This must be so easy for her. She needs to gather edible plants _and_ game after all. I don't do as well. Because my family is well enough off, I've never had to gather any plants, just eliminate some of the more dangerous predators from the forest. I ask her to help me. Even with her help, I just don't seem able to tell apart some of the more similar looking plants. She gives up after an hour and I decide that I might as well leave too.

It takes me until halfway through the second day of training to realize what Katniss has probably realized since the first day. High above us, behind the glass like ceiling were the Gamemakers. 20 of them; all dressed in purple robes. I blame myself for not noticing them earlier, but I was particularly distracted by my need to keep Katniss and me alive these past few days.

Breakfast and dinner are served on our individual floors, but lunch is taken in a room connected to the training arena. The 24 of us pile in the room and grab food before moving away. The Careers all crowd around one table, laughing loudly as if to tell us that they don't fear each other and that everyone else is below them. The others move away from the table once their plates are piled high and eat by themselves in some corner.

Katniss and I eat together. Actually, I didn't mind this. Any time with Katniss is time I'd happily spend. Haymitch told us to keep up a friendly conversation throughout training and it was fine at first. We talk about school, the Seam and the merchant section. However, it does get tiresome to find topics to talk about when all we really want to do is think about the upcoming games.

One day, I grab a basket of bread and pour out. I point out each of the breads and give a detailed description of where they came from and what was in them. It takes up some of lunch to describe them all.

"And there you have it." I say before throwing the bread back into the basket.

"You certainly know a lot." I hear her say.

I blush lightly. "Only about bread." I pause. "Okay, now laugh as if I've just said something funny."

We give a semi-convincing laugh. I can feel the stares from the other tributes, but I ignore them.

"All right, I'll keep smiling pleasantly and you talk." I murmur from the corner of my mouth. Though it's Katniss, I can feel the fatigue of acting. I'd rather talk about the real things between us. The personal things, but I know this is impossible. Especially here.

She thinks for a bit. "Did I ever tell you about the time I was chased by a bear?" She asks.

This takes me by surprise. A bear? How? I thought I drove away all the bears.

"No, but it sounds fascinating." I say even as my mind races to think of somewhere in the forests where I hadn't driven the bears away. Katniss begins the story. Her wild facial expressions amuse me, but not enough to forget about the bear. As she tells me of how she challenged a bear for the rights of a beehive, I calculate where the black bear might be according to her story. It didn't take long for me to remember that I wouldn't be able to do anything about the bear seeing as I was going to die. So I begin to enjoy the story.

Parts of her story are so funny, a laugh escapes me and I ask questions about the aftermath of the attack, asking her to fill in anything she might have missed.

The night of the second day, Haymitch and Effie grill us throughout breakfast and dinner about every moment of the first and second day. What did we do. Who did we see watching us. How the other tributes saw us.

And so we continue our training for the next three days. Despite all our efforts to remain inconspicuous, Katniss aces her edible plants test on the second day and I show off a little more than I have to during hand-to-hand combat. I, however, barely pass my plants test and Katniss gets easily pinned by the bigger girls; so I guess that evens things out a little.

All too soon, its the third day. The last day of actual training. Today's schedule was to train until the afternoon and then the skills showcase for the Gamemakers would take place. Arguably the most important time.

They start calling for us during lunch. Again from District 1 to 12, this time males first. I'm too nervous to eat anymore so I just sit on one of the chairs next to Katniss. How much should I show? How would the Gamemakers score Katniss?

A voice calls for me. I stand.

"Remember what Haymitch said about being sure to throw weights." She says. I smile at her.

"Thanks. I will." I reply. "You... shoot straight."

She nods. My smile grows and I walk through the door to the Gamemakers. I idly note that most of them are drunk and bored. Some of them ignored me entirely. Good. That'll make sure that I would have an average score. I bow and begin throwing weights around, being sure to pick up heavier than normal weights, but not enough to actually showcase my full skill. Then I grab a dagger. I go to work disassembling a target before throwing it at another target, slightly off centre. All this takes fifteen minutes. The Gamemakers wave distractedly, most of them still engrossed with the food at the table, but I look at the ones still paying attention. They look at me approvingly and I know that with them, my score would be a decent average.

After, I am ushered up to the District 12 penthouse. I sit on the couch and wait for Katniss. Soon enough, she comes out of the elevator. I instantly know that something is wrong. She storms past the living room and slams her door shut.

Haymitch and Effie come into the room because of the loud noise.

"What's the matter?" Haymitch and Effie ask me worriedly. I look at them in surprise because this was said in tandem. Haymitch and Effie were never on the same page. I laugh inwardly at this before replying.

"I don't know. Katniss' session must not have gone well." It actually relieves me though. While Katniss may not get many sponsors, at least she'll have no one gunning for her. That and the other tributes will underestimate her deadly aim.

Haymitch and Effie are now banging at the doors to Katniss' room. I hear her shout at them to leave her alone. As much as I want to go comfort her, I know that this must be devastating. To her, this must feel like the whole world abandoning her. No sponsors usually meant no survival, but she has me. I would be all she needed. I leave her alone for now.

I spend the rest of the afternoon thinking of a plan. I could leave Katniss. This would for sure allow me to make alliances elsewhere and pick off the other tributes one by one, but it would leave her vulnerable. I wouldn't be able to protect her. On the other hand, I could stay with her. We would have to stay in the arena a much longer time because I wouldn't be able to eliminate any threats to her as quickly, but anyone coming near us would find either an arrow in them or their throats slit open.


End file.
